fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Space-time
Space'-Time' is a Blended supreme Element in EBG. It's obviously a fusion of Space and Time with no diamond cost. Statistics: Damage: Very High Defense: Average Speed: Fast Spells Warp Asteroids "User will create glowing asteroids that can stick in the ground and players. The asteroids will be detonated in 10 seconds or pressing the E key." * Multi-Projectile Spell * The user will create 5 glowing light green asteroids that can be charged up to 10 asteroids in total rotating above him. Then, he will shoot these asteroids at the cursor location and the asteroids will stick into the ground or players. If a asteroid stick on a player, it will reduce it's speed by 5%. The asteroids can be detonated by pressing the E key or wait 10 seconds, each one deals 60 damage. * Costs 275 mana and 8 seconds cooldown. Hourglass Black Hole Trap "User will trap the player in a hourglass and then the user shoots a small black hole that pushes the hourglass towards it causing it to explode and deal high damage." * Contact spell * The user will trap the opponent in a hourglass. Then, he creates a black hole (the same one in Black Hole Orb) and this causes the hourglass to be pulled towards it. If the hourglass hits it, both it and the black hole will explode creating a half black and green explosion that deals 400 damage. * Costs 350 mana, 300 shards and 10 seconds cooldown. Neutron Ray ''User will create a blast-like explosion that creates a dome, and after a while a neutron explosion occurs inside it flinging trapped players and these players will be teleported back to the dome and take damage." * AoE Spell * The user will create a ray (the same one in Genesis Ray) and it will create a dome and trap players. Players leave 50 damage if hit by the ray, and after 5 seconds, a neutron explosion will occur and deals 300 damage, but then the players will be teleported back and leave 150 damage. * Total damage is 450 for those who entered the dome after it was casted, and 500 damage to those that were hit by the ray. * Costs 325 mana, 450 shards and 9 seconds cooldown. Comet Chronostasis "User will create a spot in time and can become a comet and crash in the spot after a second click." * Transportation Spell * The user will create a spectral copy of themselves, and if they click the spell icon again they will become a comet and crash in the copy. Everyone hit by the comet will leave 250 damage and be blinded. * The copy will dissapear after 30 seconds (if the caster don't TP to it). * Costs 300 mana, 700 shards and 3 seconds cooldown. Supernova World "User will stop the time and then becomes a supernova that damages the players with high damage and knock back them very far." * Ultimate * The user will suddendly stop the time in the same radius of The World and everybody's screen in the radius will become black and white. Then, the user will create a light beam and a expanding and shrinking orb and then creates a huge explosion that will fling the trapped players, deal 800 damage along with a high knockback. * Costs 1000 mana, 1300 shards and 120 seconds cooldown. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons' blended elements